A study of the spectral sensitivity of retinal ganglion cells in fish. Preliminary findings indicate it will be possible to sort out chromatically distinct signals from the various cones. The signals are broad band with maximum sensitivity at 450, 500 and 650 nm. These signals may be either excitatory or inhibitory influences on the ganglion cell. Complex summations are apparent, depending on spectral intensity and spatial distribution of the stimulus.